A Night to Remember
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: tv verse Oneshot with Lily and Rufus. A concert, memories and photos. What more do we need


**_This oneshot is set after episode 5, and I changed the end of that one a bit. Just because I can grins  
I wrote this because I can't wait until the 7th and I wrote it for the L/R fans at FB!_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_disclaimer: not mine (why would I write fanfic if I did own it?)_**

* * *

**A Night To Remember**

"Thanks for babysitting me. And thank you for being such a good friend"

"Yeah, it was almost fun." She smiled at him, it had almost felt like it used to when they were together. But then that call came and all the magic was broken. She hesitated, but still leaned in to kiss his cheek softly.

Surprised he looked at her, it really wasn't like her to do something like that. Maybe the old Lilly would do something like that, but the new socialite Lilly. Never. She turned around and exited his home. He heard her walking down the stairs.

"Goodbye Rufus."

She definately was something else. Maybe it was all hidden behind a socialite exterior but inside she was still his Lilly, the girl who used to take millions of pictures at his shows, the one who always had a comeback, the girl he used to know. He had seen it tonight and at their past encounters. She still had that fire that had drawn him to her the first time.

A million thoughts filled her mind. About the past, the present, her family and Rufus. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of his face when she kissed his cheek. It was her way to show him she appreciated what he had done for her tonight. Inbetween all the worrying he made her relax a little, and he helped her to find her son.

Eric. Maybe she should've taken him home. She knew he hated it there. Being stuck in his room with no one but his mother and sister to visit. A side of her didn't want people to find out what had happened to her son, and keep him safe and away from the rest of the world. The other side of her wanted him close, so she could take care of him herself. Or at least make sure he'd stay out of trouble.

She had made up her mind. She drove to the Ostroff Center and took her son back to the Plaza.

---

He saw a flash from somewhere in the crowd. He couldn't help but look, just to see who took the picture. A familiar blonde smiled at him. The shocked and surprised look on his face quickly changed into a smile. He quietly said something to his other bandmembers. Then he turned back to the audience.

"Hey everyone, I hope you're all having a great time tonight. This somg is deticated to an old friend. Altough she'd probably kick my ass for saying old." The crowd chuckled. He searched her face in the crowd. The little frown on her forehead disappeared and changed into a tiny smile on her lips. Yes, she really didn't like the word 'old'. The drummer counted and they started the song. His eyes never leaving hers.

_It was when the sun just set,_

_evening breeze across our face. _

_In september._

---

Dan and Serena watched Rufus on stage. After two interrupted dates they'd decided that they should start again. A new first date. One that wouldn't be interrupted, one that didn't involve punching someone. Just the two of them. They had both told no one where they ment and left their cell phones at home. This time: no interruptions.

"Your dad is pretty good."

"Please, don't tell him that. He'd never let us live it down." The two of them laughed.

"Do you know who he ment when he deticated that song?"

"I have no idea. I always assumed this song was about mom, but I don't see her here." Dan glanced around the crowd once more. Looking for someone else he might recognize. He started to follow his dad's gaze and then he saw someone with blonde hair, similar to the blonde standing next to him.

"Isn't that your mom?" Dan pointed his finger in the right direction and Serena looked.

"Yeah it is? What is she doing here? This is the last place I'd expect to see her." She looked confused at Dan but he was still looking at het mom.

"Is that a camera in her hands?"

---

Lilly couldn't help but smile. He still remembered the song. It was the song he had written for her. The song they had talked about last week. Her camera hung heavily around her neck as she watched the rest of the song. This was something she wanted to see, really see, not through the small window of a camera. Softly she sang along with the lyrics, she still knew them by heart. Even after all these years.

After the show, Rufus approached her.

"So are you back in the groupie scene? I told you, rockstars trump billionares."

"We'll I'm not sure about that." She smirked at him "I'm here because someone told me there was this _awesome_ band playing here and I thought I'd come and see for myself. I'm a bit dissapointed, my source used to have this impeccable taste."

"Aw, well maybe we can do one more. I'm sure I still have a song that you'd like. Or at least one that will bring up good memories." He grinned at her. And she didn't have to think long before she realized what song he ment.

"Well that won't be necessary. And I don't think it's possible. See, they're breaking everything up already." She waved with her hand in the direction of the stage where the rest of the band members were packing up their things. He looked over his shoulder.

"I can always do a private show, for such a _loyal_ fan." She narrowed her eyes. He had that look on his face. The one where he had made up some kind of plan. There was this twinkle in his eyes that never promised anything good. She remembered that one well.

"Rufus, no."

"What?" He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm not doing anything."

"Don't think I don't remember that look. The last time you had that look we ended up on some kind of beach and we almost got arrested for making an illegal fire."

"How was I supposed to know we were on someone's property. And you have to admit, we had fun that night. Remember when James.."

She cut him off. "I remember, and that part was something I really didn't want to relive again. Ever."

Rufus laughed, and she couldn't help but join him. They did have fun times back then. But it was all such a long time ago. They were no longer kids. They had kids of their own. And they had responsibilities. Lilly hesitated.

"I should probably go."

"If you want to develop that film, I have a dark room at the gallery. We had an photography exhibit and one of the photographers wanted to do some last minute change and left his stuff behind."

Turning the camera in her hands she considered his offer. It wasn't like she had a dark room back at the hotel and she really wanted to develop these herself. Finally she made a decision.

"Fine."

He picked up his guitar and they drove down to the gallery. The whole ride was spent in silence. Finally they arrived at the gallery. Quickly the two entered.

"It'just around the corner. You can't miss it. Yell if there is anything you need."

"I'll be fine. And since when do you know anything about photography?"

"Ouch, that hurts Lil." He could hear her laugh as she closed the door. Knowing her this could probably take a while. Deciding that he probably should use this time to do something useful, he went into the small office that was attached to the gallery and finished up on some work until he heard the door open.

"Finished already?"

"They just need to dry a bit." He tried to move past her to get a look at the pictures inside the room. But she held him back

"No peeking." He groaned.

"Haven't you grown out of that by now?"

"I just don't want anyone to see them before they're finished." She quickly changed the subject. "Is Allison's painting still here?"

"Yeah, as it turns out, you were right. She really doesn't like you."

"Ha! I told you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

They quickly slipped back in their easy banters, but even in this light conversation the atmosphere changed. There was this tension, one that felt really familiar. Similar to the one they had years ago, and neither of them had forgotten. Both began to relive old memories. Rufus was the one that approached the subject first.

"Why did you leave back then?"

"Where did that come from?" She tried to redirect from the subject but one look from his face and she hung her head a little. Suddenly the patterns on the floor became very interesting. She took a deep breath, talking about it still hurt.

"My dad died, he was the only person I still cared about in my family." She tried to hold her tears back, but just thinking about it made her remember hom much she missed her dad.

Rufus shifted closer and pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay to miss him."

The tears were running down her face and soaking his shirt but it didn't matter. He held her as she cried for her father. Something she hadn't been able to do back then. He pushed her away and held her at armslength, her face in his hands. With his thumb he wiped the last tears from her cheeks and she gave him a sad smile.

"I must look like a mess." He shook his head and locked his eyes with hers, and she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"No, you're beautiful."And then he leaned in to capture her lips with his, something he had been wanting to do sincethe first time he had seen her again.

She tasted like she did back then, the only thing different was the saltiness from her tears that he could taste one her lips. It didn't take long before she responded to his kiss. Reluctantly the two of them pulled back when they were out of breath. Their faces only inches apart, both were still breathing heavily.

"What are we doing?" He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Can't we worry about that later?" Nodding she pulled him to her and they kissed again. Tonight was for them, Lilly and Rufus and no one else. And neither wished for anything else.


End file.
